Mundo Paralelo
by BlackSky83
Summary: Era solo una pesadilla, después de todo era imposible que un bebe llegara a su casa para convertirlo en un jefe mafioso, lo hiciera confesar su amor en ropa interior y provocara una pelea de kendo con un chico que ni siquiera conocía. Solo una pesadilla, decidió un Tsuna de seis años. Solo una pesallida.. ¿Cierto? NO YAOI. Mundo Paralelo. Gen.
1. Prologo

**Hola Personas! Sip, nueva historia. Este es solo el prologo :3 **

* * *

Byakuran frunció el ceño mientras comía otro malvavisco. ¡Estaba increíblemente aburrido!

Metió la mano en la bolsa de dulces mientras mentalmente maldecía a los otros dos cielos del Trinisett que no lo dejaban divertirse. Lentamente su cara se convirtió a una sonrisa completamente normal, si le preguntas a él, escalofriante si le preguntas a alguien con una mente sana.

Comió otro malvavisco con felicidad mientras llamaba a su viejo amigo.

¡Esto iba a ser increíblemente divertido!

* * *

-No- Repitió un pelirojo, en ningún momento separando sus ojos de la computadora.

-¡Pero sería muy divertido!- Argumento Byakuran, siendo ignorado por el rubio y el pelirojo.

-¡Podrías ayudar a tu amado jefe en más de un mundo!- Exclamo nuevamente, ganando un poco la atención de ambos científicos.

-Además de que sería una oportunidad para investigar más a fondo el Trinisett- Byakuran sonrió con maldad al ver la duda en los ojos de sus compañeros. ¡Los tenía casi en sus garras!

-…Bueno… Podríamos intentarlo.- Comento dudoso Soichi.

-Tendríamos que preguntarse a Vongola primero.- Recordó Spaner antes de volver a su trabajo abandonado. Byakuran hizo un pequeño puchero, estúpidos genios que arruinan sus planes.

-Además necesitaríamos la ayuda de un Arcobaleno para poder hacerlo.- Continuó Spaner, provocando que Byakuran frunciera cada vez más el ceño.

-Y no cualquier Arcobaleno.- Agrego Soichi.

-Necesitaríamos a Yuni.- Finalizo Spanner. Byakuran se comió un malvavisco mientras pensaba en cómo convencer a los tres mafiosos.

-Si convenzo a Yuni… ¿Me ayudarían sin decirle nada a Vongola? – Los dos científicos lo miraron unos segundos antes de romper en carcajadas.

-Te ayudaremos y te compraremos dulces durante tres meses si logras convencerla.- Dijo Soichi entre carcajadas, Spanner asintió antes de volver a trabajar.

Byakuran sonrió.

* * *

**12 horas despues**

-¿Cómo mierda lo lograste?- Grito Soichi, sus ojos fijos en la arcobaleno frente a él.

Byakuran solo sonrió.

Irie suspiro irritado antes de empezar a trabajar.

* * *

Tsuna se levantó de un salto, sudor rodando por su pequeño cuerpo. Sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas, mientras que con su mano buscaba su oso.

Solo fue una pesadilla, solo una pesadilla, se repetía el pequeño de seis años una y otra vez.

Si…Solo una pesadilla, después de todo era imposible que un bebe llegara a su casa para convertirlo en un jefe mafioso, lo hiciera confesar su amor en ropa interior y provocara una pelea de kendo con un chico que ni siquiera conocía.

Era imposible…¿Cierto?

* * *

Esa misma noche un joven de cabello blanco le sonrió a la luna. Le gustaban los planes de su yo paralelo, y este definitivamente sería interesante.

* * *

**Ok... Bueno en resumen, personajes de KHR de un mundo paralelo recibiran las memorias de KHR que nosotros conocemos :3 **

**La inspiración la saque de "The parallel axis of Sawada Tsunayoshi" Si saben ingles !Leanla! Es genial :p **

**Apenas estoy iniciando pero no estoy muy segura de la historia, así no prometo subidas frecuentes. Por favor dejen comentario y o critics para saber que opinan y decir si seguir con la historia. **

**Beshoooooosssss**

**Ciao Ciao! **

**PST: Este es solo el prologo, los capitulos seran mas largos y sin tantos saltos entre tiempos/personas. **


	2. Memorias

**_Hola Personas! Bueno, aquí esta el primer capitulo. Aun hay muchas cosas que resolver sobre que haré con esta historia, pero empezare a subir la infancia. Pronto combinare la infancia con la adolescencia. Espero que les guste :p _**

* * *

_-¡Hazlo con tu última voluntad Tsuna!- _

Tsuna despertó, nuevamente rodeado de sudor. Tres días atrás habían empezado los sueños y todavía no paraban.

Pasó una mano por su cabello antes de levantarse, hoy empezaban las clases. Se arregló con rapidez y salió de su habitación. Por primera vez en su vida bajo con cuidado las escaleras, no cayendo en ninguno momento y vagamente preguntándose porque.

-Buenos días Okaa-san!- Saludo alegre el pequeño de seis años. Nana giró sorprendida al no haber escuchado a su hijo caer por las escaleras pero pronto su expresión cambio a una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Tsu-kun- Lo saludo mientras ponía un plato frente a él.

_-¡Lambo-sama quiere la comida de Dame-Tsuna!_

Tsuna sacudió la cabeza, tratando de quitarse esas imágenes de la cabeza.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

* * *

Estaba sonriendo, pero a comparación de las que soñaba, esa sonrisa parecía tan…Falsa. Aparto sus ojos de Yamamoto Takeshi. Eran solo sueños, nunca había hablado con el joven fanático del baseball –El cual según sus sueños sería un gran jugador- era imposible que supiera algo de él.

Devolvió su mirada al tablero y por alguna razón le pareció estúpido el estar aprendiendo a sumar, cuando solo hacía tres días ni siquiera sabía que era sumar.

Suspiro cansado, acostándose sobre la mesa. Cerro los ojos, sintiendo como el sueño lo empezaba a consumir pero fue rápidamente interrumpido al escuchar la puerta abrirse de golpe. El director estaba en la entrada, sus ojos pasando por los pequeños, buscando a uno en especial.

Segundos después Yamamoto fue sacado del salón. Tsuna miro al joven peli negro hasta que cerró la puerta tras él, no mucho después se escuchó un pequeño sollozo en el corredor.

El castaño empezó a levantarse, pero nuevamente se recordó a si mismo que este no era el Yamamoto de sus sueños. Aun así le fue imposible concentrarse en las clases el resto del día.

* * *

Tsuna caminaba hacía su casa, sombrilla en mano. Tal vez fue por los sollozos, tal vez por instinto, tal vez fue por curiosidad, nunca sabrá. Lo único que sabía era que estaba viendo la figura de Yamamoto Takeshi -¿Cómo es posible que lo reconozca desde tan lejos?- bajo la lluvia, parado en medio del parque.

Sin pensarlo, corrió hasta él y lo cubrió de la lluvia. Yamamoto le dio una mirada triste, vacía.

-¿Por qué estas bajo la lluvia? ¡Te podrías enfermar!- Reprendió con voz suave Tsuna mientras le ponía su chaqueta al otro niño. Yamamoto no respondió, su mirada fija en una madre corriendo con su hijo.

Y de alguna forma, por alguna razón que no entendía, Tsuna supo lo que había pasado. Dejo caer el paraguas y abrazo a Takeshi, quien aun con esa mirada devastada, no dejaba caer ninguna lagrima.

-Está bien llorar Takeshi. Tu Okaa-san ya no está, no tienes que fingir felicidad.- Susurro el castaño, abrazando más fuerte a su compañero.

Takeshi se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos antes de romperse, y devolviendo el abrazo lloro sobre su cielo, la lluvia cayendo con mayor fuerza a su alrededor.

* * *

-Tsuna.- Llamo con voz débil el futuro guardián. Tsuna miro a Takeshi mientras continuaba caminando hacía la casa del peli negro.

-No sé por qué y puede que suene raro, pero últimamente eh soñado cosas muy extrañas y en la mayoría de ellas apareces tu.- Yamamoto mantenía la mirada en el suelo, y por alguna razón Tsuna sentía que eso no estaba bien. Paro de caminar, mirando a Takeshi hasta que este le devolvió la mirada.

-Yo también.- Sonrió, por que por alguna razón, lo llenaba de feliz que Yamamoto hubiese vuelto con él.

¿Pero de donde habían venido?

* * *

**¿Que opinan? ^-^ Se que es corto, pero ya les dije, no tengo inspiración para esta historia xD. Repito solo para aclarar. NO ES YAOI. Es un amor entre familia/amigos. **

**Comentarios y Criticas son bienvenidos. **

**Ciao Ciao (¿Es con C o con S? Siempre me confundo xD)**


	3. El Sol

**Hola Personas . Como estan? **

**bueno no tengo nada importante que decir... así que disfruten la historial! (Sorry si hay errores, la escribí en el celular) **

* * *

Tsuna caminaba por las calles de namimori, la puesta de sol a su espalda.

Los últimos días habían sido uno de sus mejores, pues él y Yamamoto eran amigos. Habían compartido sus sueños, y aunque no lo conocían, más de una vez desearon que Gokudera estuviese con ellos. Aun así, todas las mañanas antes de clases, se reunían y contaban sus nuevos sueños.

Ahora, Yamamoto estaba en entrenamiento de Baseball, permitiéndole a Tsuna volver solo a casa por primera vez desde qué hablaron, pues por alguna razón Yamamoto era extremadamente paranoico cuando de Tsuna se trataba.

Siguió caminando hacía su casa. Al pasar por el parque escucho gritos, gritos que en sus sueños le eran muy conocidos. Corrió hasta la fuente del sonido, encontrándose con Kyoko llorando y Ryohe en el suelo, siendo golpeado por niños mayores.

No había siquiera registrado toda la situación cuando ya estaba corriendo hacía ellos. Se lanzó sobre los atacantes, su único propósito, defender. Cual quiera pensaría que su meta era defender a la pequeña niña, pero su atención estaba más centrada en el joven niño de pelo blanco.

Pronto empezó a sentir como los puños caían sobre él.

* * *

Ryohe abrió con lentitud los ojos. Se trató de levantar alarmado al recordar lo que había pasado, pero su cuerpo no respondió, dejándolo caer nuevamente. Miró su alrededor para comprobar que su hermana estuviese bien sin embargo lo primero que vio fue a un pequeño y débil castaño pelear contra los que los habían atacado.

Y por alguna razón ver al castaño ser lastimado lo enojó más que cualquier otra cosa. Sintió como la rabia lo invadía y sin darse cuenta se levantó y empezó a pelear, no notando las llamas amarillas que lo rodeaban.

* * *

Tsuna sabia pelear, por sus sueños había aprendido, pero lo sueños no te hacen más fuerte físicamente, razón por la cual sentía como su pequeño cuerpo de seis años dejaba de funcionar. Se preparó para dar el último golpe antes de caer, pero una luz brillante lo cegó por unos instantes. Al abrir los ojos, todos habían sido derrotados y en mitad de ellos estaba Ryohe los últimos rastros de llamas amarillas desapareciendo.

El peli blanco se giró paran ver al castaño su ceño fruncido.

-En que estabas pensando Sawada? Ellos eran mucho más fuertes que tú.- Gruño Ryohe mientras que con manos rodeadas de llamas se acercaba a Tsuna.

Y por un segundo al pequeño castaño le pareció ver a un hombre, alto, musculoso, una banda sobre su nariz y con una bata de doctor, acercándose a él.

Luego Ryohe sacudió la cabeza, las llamas se fueron y la imagen desapareció.

-Huh?- Ryohe miro confundido sus manos antes de caer al suelo.

-Ryohe!- Gritaron los dos niños restantes.

Juntos lo llevaron al hospital más cercano.

* * *

-Y esta es la razón por la que no te dejo caminar solo a casa.- Comento Yamamoto. Tsuna y él miraban como su amigo dormid, cada uno a un lado de la cama.

-El también recuerda.- Susurro Tsuna. Yamamoto lo miro unos segundos antes de sonreír.

* * *

**Lo se... es corto. los del futuo (creo) serán mas largos. **

**Les tengo una pregunta: ^-^ quieren que Tsuna tenga un gemelo? no me eh decidido.. **

Ciao Ciao


	4. La Nube

**Me siento como una horrible persona ;-; no subo hace mucho ;-; Lo siento!**

**Si alguien todavía lee esto...Gracias! *^* **

**Y algo que no explique del ultimo capitulo:**

**El Ryohe joven hubiese llamado las acciones de Tsuna EXTREMAS, pero de adulto es, como todos los guardianes, sobre protector de Tsuna. ^^ **

* * *

Se había dado cuenta hacía ya varios días que lo estaba espiando. Supuso que era por su "súper intuición" o lo que sea que eso fuera.

Lastimosamente no había podido investigar, pues Takeshi y Ryohe lo rodeaban constantemente. Y aunque Tsuna era feliz cada vez que estaba con ellos, no estaba dispuesto a ponerlos en riesgo, pues sabía que aquel que lo vigilaba era peligroso…Muy peligroso.

Por eso se encontraba ahora en la azotea, escondiéndose de sus amigos para poder rastrear al que lo observaba. Para su mala suerte, en la azotea se encontró con el presidente del comité disciplinario.

* * *

Hibari observaba al pequeño castaño frente a él. A comparación de los sueños, parecía bastante débil y a Hibari no le gustaba lastimar pequeños e indefensos herbívoros, pero necesitaba respuestas.

Se acercó al castaño agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa y alzándolo en el aire.

-¿Qué pasa con mi cabeza?- Gruño apretando su agarre.

Tsuna, extrañamente, se sentía en completa paz, como si sintiera….no, como si supiera que la nube no lo iba a lastimar.

-Yo no eh hecho nada Kyoya.- Hibari dejo caer al castaño, aun mirándolo irritado.

-¿Quién le dio el derecho de llamarme por mi nombre?- Y sin esperar una respuesta lanzo un golpe contra el pequeño. Tsuna lo esquivo en el último momento, consciente de que para hablar con Hibari, había que pelear.

-Me has estado espiando…¿No es así?- Hibari ignoro su pregunta y siguió lanzando golpes, aunque en sus jóvenes mejillas se podía ver un pequeño sonrojo por haber sido descubierto. (Recuerden que tiene 8 o 9).

Tsuna evadía con facilidad, lo cual era muy extraño ya que él era un completo inútil en deportes ¿Pero quién era el para quejarse de la habilidad que le estaba salvando la vida?

-Eres una nube muy inquieta Kyoya- Tsuna hablo sin pensar, causando que se detuviera al pensar lo que había dicho. ¿Nube? ¿De dónde había venido eso?

Lastimosamente en el corto tiempo que le costó recuperarse, Hibari lo noqueo.

-Eres patético Herbívoro. Nada a comparación de mis sueños.- Tsuna se recostó sobre la puerta, viendo a Hibari con ojos críticos. Cosa que por cierto se veía muy fuera de lugar en su joven cara de 6.

-Mañana a la misma hora. Si no viene lo morderé hasta la muerte.- Luego desapareció.

Tsuna gruño irritado.

* * *

-Pelear? Con el psicópata presidente?- Ryohe fruncio el ceño. Ser extremo era genial, pero esto era suicida.

-No creo que sea una buena idea Tsuna- Concluyo Yamamoto mientras miraba al castaño. Tsuna suspiro.

-Creo que el también recuerda.-

-Eso no significa que sea seguro. Inclusive el Hibari de nuestros sueños no es muy seguro.- Insistió Yamamoto, la desesperación notable en su voz.

-Eso no me detuvo de buscarlos a ustedes. No dejare a mi familia atrás- Los guardianes suspiraron. No había nada que pudieran hacer cambiar a su cielo de opino, excepto dos hombres, ambos estaban en algún lugar de Italia inconscientes del riesgo en que si cielo se estaba poniendo.

* * *

Tsuna entro a la azotea, recostándose en la puerta. Cerró los ojos esperando a su compañero. Segundos después se escuchó como algo golpeaba la azotea. Abrió lo ojos con una sonrisa, la cual se esfumo inmediatamente al ver la cara de Hibari, pues aunque mucho lo dudaran, Hibari si tenía expresiones, pero pocos las podías notar. Por suerte para Tsuna, Hibari aún era joven y no era tan difícil, debía volver a perfeccionar esa habilidad.

-Pensé que te gustaban las peleas Kyoya ¿Porque tan enojado?- Hibari lo miró directo a los ojos. Tsuna supo que no le iba a gustar lo que le iba a decir.

-Tengo información sobre el herbívoro italiano.- Suspiro.- No son buenas.

* * *

**Wuajajajajaja Soy mala muy mala :3**

**Pregunta! **

**¿Quien creen que sean los dos italianos que pueden hacer cambiar a tsuna de opinión?**

**¿Quien esta en riesgo?**

**Prometo subir pronto! **

**Reviews? :3**

**Ciao Ciao**


	5. La Tormenta

**Lamento la larga espera -. Juro que el plan era subir al dia siguiente... pero el capitulo salio mas largo de lo esperado... jejeje... **

**Espero que les guste! **

* * *

Tsuna se levantó mirando a su nube.

-¿Qué información?- Hibari apretó su agarre en la carpeta que tenía en su mano, no muy seguro del porque se la estaba dando al castaño.

Lanzó la carpeta a los pies del herbívoro y se quede parado frente a él. Normalmente ya se hubiera ido, pero ahora sentía como si estuviese esperando una orden… ¿Una orden? Él era Hibari Kyoya, él no tomaba ordenes de nadie, ¿Qué carajos pasaba con él?

-Está en Italia- Tsuna levanto una ceja, no sabiendo porque Kyoya le decía algo que ambos ya sabían.

–Sigue con su familia.- Kyoya apretó sus puños, sin saber muy bien porque estaba enojado. –Pero no por voluntad. Su familia lo ha tenido encerrado desde el día en que nació. No se sabe que paso con su madre.- Los pequeños niños en la azotea habían desaparecido y habían sido remplazados por un furioso cielo y un enojado guardián.

-Kyoya- Tsuna no necesito decir más. Kyoya asintió y desapareció.

Tsuna miro al cielo.

-No te preocupes mi tormenta. Ya voy por ti.- Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del cielo.

* * *

-2 Meses después-

-¿Una excursión escolar?- Pregunto Nana mientras le servía la cena a su pequeño hijo y sus amigos.

-Sí. Mañana, no nos han dicho cuando acaba la excursión.- Tsuna sonrió, aunque en el fondo le dolía tener que mentirle a su madre. Nana sonrió y asintió. Los tres amigos se miraron entre sí con alivio.

* * *

-¿Cómo conseguiste un avión?- Pregunto Yamamoto mientras miraba alrededor. Tsuna rio suavemente.

-No es tan difícil si hablas con las personas correctas.- Hubo un segundo de silencio hasta que todos soltaron una carcajada al darse cuenta de lo parecido que eso sonaba a cierto bebe sádico.

Yamamoto se recostó en el asiento, mirando a sus compañeros.

-¿Y Kyoya?- Pregunto mientras batía suavemente su bate. Tsuna señalo con la cabeza la habitación del fondo. Ryohe rodo los ojos.

-Tan antisocial como siempre.- Los tres rieron suavemente antes de tornarse serios.

-Entonces…. ¿Italia?- Yamamoto miro a Tsuna con un peligroso brillo en sus ojos. Tsuna asintió, cerrando sus ojos suavemente, en su interior sus llamas brillaban con fuerza, completamente enfurecidas.

**-En Italia-**

Gokudera abrazo sus rodillas con fuerza, sus mejillas cubiertas de suciedad y lágrimas secas. Hacía años que no lloraba, pero el tener aquellos recuerdos tan lindos y cálidos, llenos de amor y felicidad…. No podía evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquellas imágenes desaparecieran, que dejaran de darla una falsa esperanza.

-Tsuna…-Susurro suavemente, deseando que el hombre tras ese nombre vinera por él, que lo salvara de su sufrimiento, como lo había hecho en sus sueños. Pero sabía que eran solo eso…Sueños. Pero por alguna ilógica razón, no creía completamente que fuera un sueño.

Inconscientemente sus llamas brillaban con fuerza en su interior, y otras cuatro llamas respondían a su llamado.

* * *

Las puertas se abrieron con fuerza, causando un golpe sordo alrededor de toda la habitación. Una niña con pelo rosado entro en la celda.

-¿Hayato?- El pequeño niño se encogió más en sí mismo, tratando de camuflarse con la pared.

-Hayato… Te traje galletas…-Susurro la peli rosada, mirando la puerta para confirmar que nadie venia. Gokudera se mantuvo en silencio.

Bianchi suspiro y dejo las galletas en el suelo. En silencio se retiró de la celda y una vez afuera apretó sus puños con fuerza. Odiaba no poder hacer nada por su hermano. Si lo liberaba Hayato no duraría ni cinco minutos en el mundo exterior… Pero aquí ni siquiera tenía una vida. Suspiro, dándole una última mirada a la puerta de metal, corrió hacia donde sabía que estaba Shamal. Tenían que hacer algo para sacar hermano menor de esa miseria en que la famiglia lo había puesto.

0O0

-¿Cuál es el plan Tsuna?- Pregunto Yamamoto, mientras el grupo caminaba por el aeropuerto de Italia. Tsuna se mantuvo en silencio.

-Nunca soy el racional, pero Hayato no está para decirnos que esto es estúpido, ni para hacer un plan. No somos tan fuertes como en nuestros sueños Tsuna. No podemos derrotar a una familia entera.- Yamamoto se detuvo, confuso de donde habían venido esas palabras. El normalmente no se hubiese preocupado por eso, ni siquiera hubiese pensado en ello. Suspiro. Esas memorias estaban confundiéndolo cada vez más.

-Lo se Takeshi.- Eso fue lo último que dijo el pequeño antes de que salieran a las grandes calles de Italia.

* * *

-Todavía no sé cómo logramos llegar a Italia, o como convencimos nuestros padres.- Comento Tsuna mientras sacudía ligeramente la cabeza. Yamamoto y Ryohe veían televisión mientras Hibari investigaba algo en la computadora.

-Lo tengo.- Gruño la nube mientras giraba la computadora para que el resto de los habitantes lo vieran. Tsuna frunció el ceño.

-No podremos entrar si alguien de adentro no nos ayuda. –Suspiro- Al menos no con el nivel que tenemos. – Ryohe rió.

-¡Fácil! Digámosle a Shamal o a Bianchi que nos dejen entrar.- Una tonfa golpeo a Ryohe antes de siguiera hablando.

-No estoy seguro de Bianchi… Pero puede que Shamal nos ayude.- Comento Yamamoto mientras veía el cuerpo inerte del guardián del sol. Tsuna suspiro, no había nada que perded con internarlo.

* * *

-¿Quieren salvar a Hayato?- Pregunto un hombre por el teléfono, con el ceño fruncido. La persona al otro lado le dio una afirmativa. Shamal sonrió. No creía que lo fueran a lograr, pero si liberaban a Hayato…. Valía la pena intentarlo.

-Esta noche, 7 pm. En el bosque junto a la mansión.- Finalizo la llamada.

Shamal se recostó en su asiento con un largo suspiro. La madre del joven le había encantado, y por pura casualidad había conocido al niño. Nunca hablaba mucho, pero a Shamal le agradaba. Esperaba que si lo liberaran y le dieran vivienda….Si lo estaban engañando y querían lastimar al pequeño Hayato…Bueno él siempre tenía unos cuando mosquitos a la mano.

0O0

Shamal suspiro cuando vio a los cuatro niños frente a él. No puede creer que le confiara la salvación de su pequeño Hayato a un grupo de infantes.

-Lo siento…Pero probablemente es mejor que lo olviden.- Giro para devolverse a la mansión, pero un niño con un bate estaba en su camino.

-No Shamal… Vamos a ayudar a Hayato. Y usted nos va a ayudar a liberarlo.- Sonrió. Una sonrisa que prometía sufrimiento y dolor. Una sonrisa digna de un asesino.

Shamal miro a su alrededor. Había un niño a cada lado. Él era un asesino profesional, él había matado a miles, él no le temía a nada, y aun así no pudo evitar sentirse atemorizado al ver a aquellos niños rodeándolo. De alguna forma sabía que si peleaba contra ellos, no viviría para contarlo.

-¿Que podrían hacer cuatro niños contra una familia mafiosa?- Aun así solo porque los niños tenían un aura atemorizante, no significaba que Shamal los tiraría a un suicidio seguro.

-Eso lo explicaremos después. Por ahora hay cosas que planear.- Shamal alzo una ceja cuando vio que el niño más inofensivo parecía ser el jefe de los otros tres monstros. Poco sabía Shamal que en un tiempo él consideraría a ese pequeño niño como el más letal de todos.

* * *

-¿Están todos en posición?- Pregunto una voz atreves del auricular. Al recibir 4 afirmativos, dos pequeñas figuras se movieron por las sombras del bosque que rodeaba su objetivo.

En la parte trasera de la mansión, un hombre salió caminando, un cigarrillo en su boca. Miro a su alrededor, una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios cuando vio dos pequeñas figuras en el bosque. Con un último suspiro saco el humo de sus pulmones y lanzo el cigarrillo as suelo, pisándolo antes de volver a entrar, "accidentalmente" dejando la puerta abierta.

Un niño con un bate salto por la reja, aterrizando silenciosamente. Pronto siendo seguido por un pequeño con pelo puntiagudo. Corrieron por el largo jardín, evitando los guardias y las cámaras. Pronto llegaron a la puerta en la que el hombre había estado segundos antes. Y sin ser vistos entraron, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

-Entramos- Susurro Tsuna mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-Sigan derecho, en la tercera entrada a la izquierda.- Ordeno una voz que solo podía pertenecer al guardián de la nube. Yamamoto y Tsuna caminaron por el corredor, asegurándose de esquivar todas las cámaras. Pronto llegaron a la tercera entrada, pero en vez de ver la puerta de una celda, solo vieron una pared. Un camino sin salida.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Gruño la voz de una joven niña, en su mano un pastel hecho en veneno. Tsuna miro hacía la pequeña que en otro universo era como una hermana para él.

Bianchi atrás y un muro adelante, estaban atrapados.

-Venimos a sacar a Hayato.- Yamamoto hablo, una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Tsuna suspiro derrotado, abecés la mente de su lluvia era un completo misterio para él.

Pero al contrario de la reacción hostil que esperaban, la cara de Bianchi fue invadida por una gran sonrisa, y tirando el pastel contra una pared, camino felizmente hacía ellos. Puso su mano sobre el muro y segundos después aquel muro estaba desapareciendo.

-Izquierda, Izquierda, derecha, al frente. Clave 5241.- Después se fue. Yamamoto y Tsuna se quedaron quietos, tratando de comprender que carajos había pasado.

-¡Vayan por Hayato AL EXTREMO! – Grito una voz en sus auriculares. Ambos hicieron un pequeño gesto de dolor al escuchar la fuerte voz.

-¡Oni-san!- Reprimió Tsuna mientras él y Yamamoto corrían por los pasillos, siguiendo las instrucciones de la joven pelirosa.

-Hahaha ¡Lo siento!- Respondió el joven sol, pero al otro lado de la línea estaban en silencio, observando una gran puerta de metal.

Tsuna apretó sus puños con fuerza mientras Yamamoto ponía la clave en silencio, las llamas de ambos brillando con fuerza en su interior.

Lentamente la gigante puerta se abrió, dejando ver un pequeño cuarto. En una esquina había un pedazo de tela y al otro lado una cubeta. Lo más notable de todo era el pequeño niño escondiéndose en la esquina más oscura.

-¡Hayato!- Llamo Yamamoto feliz, con claras intenciones de entrar, pero una pequeña mano en su hombro lo detuvo. Tsuna negó con la cabeza antes de lentamente entrar y caminar hacía el peli-plata.

Tsuna se agacho frente al niño.

-¿Hayato?- Susurro, pero no obtuvo reacción alguna. Tsuna suspiro y suavemente puso su mano sobre el hombro del pequeño. Eso sí que obtuvo una reacción.

Gokudera alzo la mirada, sus ojos llenos de terror, rápidamente retrocedió lo más que pudo, alejándose de Tsuna.

-No eres real… No eres real… ¡Lárgate!- Lagrimas caían por las pequeñas mejillas de la tormenta. Tsuna se volvió acercar. Rodeo al pequeño peli-plata con sus brazos y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Aquí estoy Hayato… ¿Qué opinas si salimos de aquí y luego vemos si existo o no?- Tsuna le sonrío al pequeño guardián.

Gokudera miro a Tsuna, deseando que fuera real, deseando que fuera más que un sueño. Pero sabía que jamás seria real. Con un pequeño suspiro asintió. Si era un sueño…Mejor aprovecharlo al máximo.

Lentamente ambos de levantaron, sonriéndose uno al otro. Sin embargo su momento de hermandad fue roto por el sonido de un disparo. Ambos giraron hacía la puerta, esperando ver a Yamamoto. En su lugar había un hombre inconsciente. Juntos corrieron a la puerta. Frente a ellos había cientos de cuerpos, algunos golpeados por un bate, otros picados por mosquitos.

Shamal se giró hacía ellos.

-¡Rapido! ¡Tenemos que irnos!- Los tres niños no necesitaron más. Con todo lo que sus pequeños cuerpos les permitían, corrieron hasta la salida. Gritos se podían escuchar tras ellos.

Corrieron por el jardín hasta llegar al bosque. Aun así siguieron corriendo, y no se hubiesen detenido si no fuera por la camioneta negra que paro frente a ellos. Shamal se paró frente a los tres niños, listo a defenderlos a como de lugar.

La puerta de la camioneta se abrió.

* * *

**...Hehehe... **

**Recuerden que si matan a la autora se quedan sin historia! . **

**¿Quien creen que esta en la camioneta? El que responda bien se gana un premio ^.^**

**Nah mentira ._. Solo le dedico el próximo capi... Es un gran premio! ^.^... No?... Bueno.. ;-; **

**Nos leemos!**

**Ciao! **

**(¿Review? ¿Please? ;-; )**


	6. Se acerca la niebla

**Jejeje... ¿Hola? Lamento mucho la demora - La verdad tenia un no-muy-pequeño bloqueo. D: **

**Bueno, la mentó decirles que nadie acertó. Aunque hubo gente que estuvo muy cerca - **

**Nos leemos!**

* * *

-¡AL EXTREMO!- Grito el conductor mientras iba a toda velocidad por las calles de Italia.

Shamal no pudo evitar preguntarse nuevamente porque carajos había ayudado a estos niños.

-Acabo de traicionar a una familia que requería de mis servicios. Los ayude con un plan suicida sin objetar. Ahora quiero que me expliquen.- Demandó el medico mientras se sostenía con fuerza en su asiento. Los niños se miraron entre si antes de ignorar la pregunta. Una vena se hizo notable en la frente de Shamal.

-Pequeños Bast- Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase una pequeña mano se puso sobre su boca. Miró al niño del bate curioso. Este solo negó la cabeza con una sonrisa peligrosa. Apuntando con la cabeza hacía una de las personas en el auto, Shamal entendió porque. El pequeño Hayato.

-Entonces… ¿Todavía no somos reales?- Cuestiono Tsuna mirando a su tormenta. Hayato se sonrojo levemente antes de cruzar los brazos.

-Ya veremos.- Y aun con sus indiferentes palabras, Hayato tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

Shamal sonrió. Esta fue la razón por la que había ayudado a esos niños. Y sin emabrgo….

-¡Detengan este auto! ¡Me niego a morir justo después de haber escapado!- Ordeno Shamal. Lo contrario a lo que esperaba, el niño no se detuvo de golpe, pero si giro su cabeza para ver al Castaño pequeño. Tsuna suspiro y asintió. El carro se detuvo de golpe y Ryohe salto del puesto conductor unos largos palos en sus manos. Palos con los que Shamal supuso había alcanzado los pedales.

Shamal sacudió la cabeza confundido mientras empezaba a conducir, los cuatro niños en el puesto de atrás eran todo un misterio.

-Tenemos un largo camino por delante. Así que empiecen a hablar.- Sentencio Shamal. Tsuna suspiro irritado, y mirando a sus elementos una última vez, abrió su boca.

* * *

-Me estas jodiendo.- Sentencio Shamal, mientras consideraba seriamente coger a Hayato y alejarlo de estos niños dementes. Tsuna alzo una ceja.

Se miraron durante unos minutos hasta que Shamal se dejó caer en el sillón del hotel con un suspiró derrotado.

Mientras Shamal maldecía y eliminaba todas sus creencias, Tsuna salió de la habitación. Hayato, Takeshi y Ryohe estaban durmiendo dentro, así que supuso que no habría problema en que saliera solo.

Suspiro cuando sintió una presencia en su espalda.

-Kyoya.- Saludo sin voltearse, nunca deteniendo su paso.

-No me llame por mi nombre omnívoro. Vuelva a la habitación.- Exigió Hibari mientras memorias de una persona que no era él, pero a la vez sí, pasaban por su mente.

-No es necesario que me acompañes.- Una pequeña sonrisa adornaba la joven cara de Tsuna, aun cuando Hibari lo estampo contra el muro y puso una tonfa contra su cuello, la pequeña sonrisa no desapareció.

-No es una opción Omnivoro es…- La oración nunca acabo, ya que una memoria golpeo la cabeza de ambos niños.

_-No puedes ir solo Omnivoro. No importa lo que diga la otra famiglia.- Gruño Hibari mientras que junto a los otros guardianes, bloqueaba la puerta de la mansión._

_Tsuna se quedó en silencio y miro cada uno de sus guardianes a los ojos. Aun sin decir palabra camino hasta ellos y paso por su lado, por alguna razón ninguno fue capaz de detenerlo. Cuando salió de la mansión, hablo._

_-No quiero a ninguno de ustedes fuera de los territorios de la mansión hasta que se acabe esta reunión ¿Entendido?- No espero a la afirmativa de sus guardines. _

_Una bomba explotó en medio de la reunión. _

_Cuando lo llevaron con urgencia devuelta a la mansión, antes de entrar en cirugía, Tsuna les sonrió a sus guardines y murmuro un "Sabia que algo malo iba a pasar….No los iba a arriesgar a ustedes" antes de caer en la inconsciencia. _

_Desde ese día, Tsuna no tuvo permitido salir de la mansión sin un guardián. _

Cuando acabo la memoria, Hibari tomo el brazo del más pequeño y prácticamente lo arrastro hasta la habitación.

-Creí que no creías en lo de las memorias Hibari.- Comento el cielo mientras era arrastrado por una paranoica nube.

-Cállate.- Gruño Hibari. Tsuna rió suavemente.

Antes de ser lanzado dentro de la habitación, Tsuna miro para atrás y le sonrió a lo que parecía un pasillo vacío.

-Kufufufufu…-

* * *

**Lo se... es muy corto D: Pero bueno... tratare de hacerlo mas largo la proxima. **

**Otra adivinanza! ¿A quien saludo Tsuna? Si no sabes deberías considerar seriamente volver a verte la serie. **

**Dato importante: Después de esto vienen nuestras sexys nubes xD Y luego de eso ya vamos a el futuro con Reborn, aun así habrá algunos recuerdos de este pasado.. no el pasado futuro si no que el pasado que estamos viendo actualmente... ¿Eso tiene sentido? xc **

**Oh si, el dato importante es que, si han leído (la mejor historia de viaje en el tiempo en mi humilde opinión) The Parallel Axis of...Algo mas que no me acurdo xd Bueno, hay algunas similitudes entre esa historia y esta, por que de ahí me inspire, pero son diferentes, lo juro *-* En un par de capítulos van a entender porque digo esto...**

**CIAO CIAO! **

**Review! Please! . **


	7. La Niebla Parte I

**Sin excusas... simplemente falta de inspiración /)-º**

**Ojala les guste!**

* * *

-Tengo que admitirlo. Eres un gran ilusionista, pero apreciaría que dejaras de jugar con mi cabeza.- Tsuna miro al niño frente a él con un suspiro. Su familia estaba congelada alrededor de él, seguramente atrapada en un mundo creado por el ilusionista.

-No sé por qué les es tan complicado a todos creer que es real. Si, lo admito, es extraño, pero esperaba que al menos tú, que vives en la mafia con toda esa locura a tu alrededor, entendieras que es la realidad.- Dijo Tsuna, mirando al ilusionista con una expresión cansada. Mukuro suspiro, creando una mesa con dos sillas en mitad de ellos.

-Si bueno, cuando tu mente es atacada por científicos locos todos los días es difícil diferenciar la realidad de la ilusión. De hecho, estoy bastante seguro que en cualquier momento te vas a convertir en un cuervo y vas a intentar matarme.- Comento Mukuro mientras se sentaba, nunca quitándole los ojos al niño frente a él.

Tsuna frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba frente al ilusionista. Sus llamas brillaban con rabia en su interior mientras sus ojos buscaban heridas en el joven frente a él.

-¿Sigues con ellos?- Casi que gruño la pregunta, sorprendiendo un poco a la niebla. Mukuro lo miro unos segundos antes de alzar los hombros, indicando que no sabía.

-Un día me desperté en el laboratorio. Estaba cubierto de sangre y todos los científicos estaban muertos.- Desvió la mirada unos momentos antes de continuar.- Ken y Chikusa también estaban muertos. La única persona viva en el lugar era yo. Eso fue hace dos semanas, pero no estoy seguro si realmente paso.- Finalizo el ilusionista, no muy seguro de porque le dolía tanto la muerte de dos niños que nunca había conocido. Tsuna quería levantarse y abrazar a su niebla, asegurarle que todo estaría bien. Sin embargo, sabía que el joven frente a él no era la misma niebla que conocía de sus sueños y estaba seguro que no reaccionaria bien a ningún contacto físico, ni siquiera proveniente de su cielo.

-¿Y Chrome?- Pregunto Tsuna, viendo como sus otros guardianes lentamente salían de la ilusión en la que estaban atrapados. Mukuro lo miro con tristeza en sus ojos, aunque el resto de su cara no mostrara otro signo de emoción.

-Vive con su madre y padre. Es feliz. Parece que en este mundo su familia si la quiere.- Tsuna suspiro. Sabía que eso estaba afectando a Mukuro mucho más de lo que revelaba pues Chrome siempre había sido el pilar del ilusionista, la persona que evitaba que los monstros de Mukuro lo devoraran. Aun así…Si Chrome era feliz en este mundo…

-Podemos visitarla. Si es feliz en este mundo, no la involucraremos con la mafia. –Advirtió Tsuna, mirando a los ojos del ilusionista. – Pero podemos ser sus amigos. – Mukuro suspiro, deseando aceptar. Pero demasiada gente lo había lastimado como para que pudiera decir "Si" con tanta facilidad. Estaba a punto de contestar cuando su mesa fue destruida por una tonfa.

Ambos jóvenes levantaron la vista hacía el pelinegro que parecía lanzarle dagas a Mukuro con los ojos. Los otros niños estaban a su alrededor, sus armas listas.

-Gee Chicos cálmense, es solo Mukuro.- Dijo Tsuna con tranquilidad, aunque por dentro estaba nervioso y un poco asustado. Después de todo él era solo un niño, no muy fuerte para ser sinceros. ¿Por qué los otros habrían de escucharlo?

Para su sorpresa, todos bajaron sus armas, incluso Kyoya. Ninguno consciente de le guerra que estaba pasando dentro de su cielo.

-Nos veremos en una semana para visitar a Chrome ¿Ne?- Dijo con una sonrisa. Mukuro lo miro unos segundos antes de desaparecer sin decir palabra.

* * *

Tsuna suspiro, viendo a sus amigos dormir en los asientos del avión. No pudo evitar preguntarse si ellos realmente eran sus amigos, después de todo solo se habían conocido por unas memorias que no les pertenecían. Desde que llegaron las memorias más de una vez había dudado a sí mismo y si realmente todo esto valí la pena.

Vio como Hayato se acurrucaba más en sí mismo, temeroso de que esto fuera mentira. Vio a Yamamoto agarrar el asiento con fuerza, tratando de que lo que amaba no se le escapara de las manos. Vio a Ryohe con el ceño fruncido sus puños apretados con fuerza, listo para defender a sus seres queridos. Vio como Kyoya, aun en sueños, agarraba sus tonfas con fuerza, queriendo alejar a las personas. Y Tsuna decido; le importaba un carajo si lo que los había unido eran memorias, Tsuna no permitiría que nadie se los arrebatara. Además, tenían mucho tiempo para hacer sus propias memorias.

* * *

Nagi sonrió con esa falsa alegría que esperaba que alguien notara. Las amigas de su madre la miraron con esa falsa amabilidad que le gente de alta sociedad aprendía a una corta edad. Sus "amigas" la miraron, tratando de parecer feliz y alegres, pero no eran tan experimentas como sus madres, por lo que la envidia era obvia en sus ojos.

Cenaron y tomaron té, intercambiando oraciones más falsas eh hipócritas que sus sonrisas.

Al final, cuando todos se fueron, Nagi se dejó caer en su enorme cama, un suspiro saliendo de sus labios. Siempre supo que no pertenecía a este tipo de personas. Que ella era diferente. Pero sabía lo que su madre esperaba de ella, por lo que fingía ser lo que no era, y actuaba frente a esa manada de lobos que solo esperaban que cometiera un pequeño error. Siempre se le había hecho muy fácil el actuar así eh incluso hubo una época en la que pensó que era como ellas, sin embargo, los sueños empezaron a aparecer.

Los sueños era lo único que la mantenía cuerda en este mundo, lo único que la hacía mantenerse firme en quien era. Bueno, lo sueño y...

-¿Señorita Nagi?- Pregunto una voz afuera de su habitación. La pequeña sonrió con alegría.

-Pasa Kumoru!- Un niño, un par de años mayor que ella, entro en la habitación. Kumoru era un joven que había aparecido por los mismos días que sus sueños habían empezado. Él la hacía sentir humana, y no solo una pieza más en la alta sociedad. Era el más joven de los sirvientes, con un corto pelo castaño y de baja estatura. El joven entro a la habitación, sonriéndole amablemente a la pequeña.

-Tiene visita señorita.-

* * *

**Bueno... Se que dije que este seria el ultimo capitulo del arco infantil pero...Mah... Uno más... **

**Pregunta! El que conteste bien se gana un sueño lleno de chibi Tsuna. *w* **

**Kumoru es alguien que ya conocen... ¿Quien es? ^^ Wuajajaja soy malvada ._. No.**

**Espero subir pronto! **

**Nos leemos mis Kawaiis potatoes!**

**Bye Bye **

**PSSSSSSS... ¿Review? ]/**

** ]-º)/**

** ](º-º)/**

** ]/**


	8. La Niebla Parte II

**¿Hola? . |.º)- Lamento mucho la demora :,c Pero...Ustedes saben... Navidad...Familia... Jejeje **

**¿No es excusa? ;-; Ta bien, que disfruten el capitulo. **

* * *

Con un suspiro Chrome se levantó de la cama. Pasando sus manos sobre su vestido, trato de quitar las arrugas lo mejor que puedo, antes de poner una enorme falsa sonrisa en su rostro, y asentir. Kumoru frunció el ceño al ver su sonrisa, pero no comento. Con una pequeña reverencia, salió de la habitación, para luego volver con cinco niños.

Chrome tuvo que hacer su mayor esfuerzo para no mostrar su sorpresa, pues esos niños eran increíblemente parecidos a los de sus sueños.

-¿Desea que me retire, señorita?- Pregunto Muku—Kumoru, se recordó a sí misma. Mukuro no existía. Vio como el joven con cabeza de pulpo, y el niño con tonfas, le mandaron una mirada burlona a Kumoru. El joven sirviente les respondió con una mala mirada.

-No Kumoru, por favor quédate.- Respondio, mandándole una sonrisa sincera antes de devolver su mirada a los cinco niños.

-¿Qué desean caballeros?- Cuestiono con una sonrisa forzada, que por alguna razón, se le hacía más difícil frente a ellos. Antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera responder, su madre entro en la habitación.

-Nagi querida, la señora- ¿Quiénes son estos….Niños?- La sonrisa con la que había entrado, se había esfumado, siendo remplazada por una mueca de disgusto. Chrome abrió la boca para responder, pero nuevamente su madre hablo primero.

-¿Cómo te atreves a dejar pasar escoria en nuestra casa?- Gruño la mujer, mirando a Kumoru de mala manera.

-Bueno señora, considerando que escoria como usted vive aquí, no creí que fuera un inconveniente dejar pasar a estos jóvenes.- Respondió el joven con una sonrisa burlona. Su madre lo miro con indignación antes de alzar su mano. Antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera reaccionar, le dio una fuerte cachetada al joven, dejando la marca de su mano.

-¡Niño desagradecido! ¡Largo de mi casa! ¡Y ustedes también!- Kumoru había sido rodeado por los otros niños, todos con un intento asesino que no debería ser posible en niños de su edad.

Su madre sin embargo lo ignoro y aun enojada camino hasta su hija. Agarrándola fuertemente del brazo, clavo sus uñas en la piel de la pequeña, su mano nuevamente alzada, con intenciones de repetir su acción anterior.

-¡Y tú! Una señorita no está en una habitación sola con 6 hombres. Al menos aun eres joven y te puedo enseñar esa lección.- Chrome cerró los ojos, preparándose para el golpe, pero este nunca llego. Abriéndolos nuevamente, vio a un pequeño castaño con pelo que desafía la gravedad frente a ella, agarrando la mano de su madre.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera usted Señora. Takeshi por favor saca a Chrome de aquí mientras hablo con esta…Dama.- El niño con bate asintió y cogiendo el brazo de Chrome suavemente, salió de la habitación junto al resto de los niños. Todos excepto el pequeño castaño.

-¿Va a estar bien?- Pregunto la pequeña, mirando con preocupación la puerta. Takeshi le sonrió con amabilidad.

-No te preocupes por el Chrome—Digo Nagi… ¿O prefieres Chrome?- Takeshi río con vergüenza, pasando su mano por su cabello.

Nagi se quedó en silencio, no sabiendo muy bien cómo responder. Sus padre la habían nombrado Nagi, pero Nagi era una niña educada y falsamente alegre de la alta sociedad. Ella no se sentía como Nagi. Sin embargo, Chrome era un nombre ficticio, un nombre que no le pertenecía. Era el nombre de una joven feliz, una joven con una familia que la amaba, una niña fuerte que no temía morir si eso significaba salvar a los que amaba. Pidiendo perdón mentalmente, les dio su respuesta.

-Mi nombre…Es Chrome.- Se sentía culpable, pues su ya fallecido padre la había nombrado Nagi, pero la sonrisa que invadió la cara de la mayoría era más que suficiente para que valiera la pena. En ese momento salieron su madre y Tsuna.

-Nagi, empaca tus maletas. Te vas con este joven.- Chrome podía jurar que su mandíbula estaba en el suelo. ¿Cómo había logrado Tsuna que su madre accediera a que se fuera con ellos?

-A menos que no quieras. Es tu decisión.- Tsuna le hablo con una amable sonrisa, una sonrisa comprensiva, una sonrisa de un cielo. Chrome no dudo en ir a su habitación y empezar a empacar. Quería alejarse de este lugar lo más pronto posible.

En dos horas estaban saliendo de Tokyo rumbo a Namimori.

* * *

Tsunayoshi Sawada no pudo evitar que una sonrisa invadiera su cara al recordar el momento en que su familia volvió a estar junta, claro que al recordar cuando Chrome se entero quien era Komuro le agregaba gracia al asunto. No podía creer que aquellos eventos fueran hace 8 años.

Escucho como la puerta de la terraza se abría.

-Tsuna, ¿Por qué no te vas hoy temprano a tu casa? Reborn llega mañana.- Comento su tormenta, mientras se sentaba junto a él. Tsuna recostó su cabeza en el hombro del peli plata, aun con los ojos cerrados.

-No sé si emocionarme o preocuparme porque llegue, Hayato.- Gokudera sonrió suavemente mientras acariciaba el cabello del cielo.

-Definitivamente será interesante.-

* * *

**Lo se...Muy corto. ;-; Quería subir capitulo... Bueno aun así espero que lo hayan disfrutado! **

**No mis queridas amantes de Yaoi, NO es 27x59, es simplemente amistad, lo siento º-º. **

**¿Les gusto? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Me odian por demorarme tanto? ¿Si quiera alguien todavía lee la historia? xc**

**¿Review?**

**Ciao!**

**PDS: Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo atrasados!**


	9. ¿Lógica? ¿Qué es eso?

**¿Hace cuanto no subo capi de ese fic? Lo shiento ;3; **

**Advertencia: Este capitulo es de relleno, introduciendo a Reborn y mostrando mas menos como han cambiado las cosas de él Canon a la Historia.**

**!Disfruten!**

* * *

Reborn estaba…._ligeramente _frustrado. Vongola tenía los mejor espías, algunos incluso se habían infiltrado en la cia, **_LA CIA! _**Y aun así habían sido incapaces de infiltrarse en una escuela. ¿Qué tipo de seguridad tenían para que los mejores espías del mundo no pudieran meterse?

Gruño viendo los muros que rodeaban el colegio. Nadie, aparte de los profesores y estudiantes (con sus respectivas familias) había visto el interior de la escuela. Por alguna razón, no importaba cuanto los intimidaban e interrogaban los periodistas, ningún estudiante había revelado que pasaba dentro de las instalaciones.

-Tsk- Susurro mientras se acomodaba su sombrero. No lo llamaban el mejor Hitman del mundo por nada. Se aseguraría de decirle a Nono que mejorara el entrenamiento de los espías.

O0O

-Tsuna- Llamo un pelirojo, ganándose la atención de todas las personas en la habitación.

-¿Si?- Respondió el castaño, alzando su mirada de la pila de papeles en su escritorio.

-Reborn está intentando entrar en las instalaciones. ¿Lo detenemos?- Todos los ojos se dirigieron instantáneamente al castaño, que se había congelado. Unos momentos pasaron antes de que suspirara y se levantara de su asiento, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Voy a darle la bienvenida.- Sonrió con un poco de tristeza, memorias que no eran suyas pasando por su cerebro.

Gokudera se levantó de su asiento, con la intención de seguirlo, sin embargo se detuvo ante la triste pero determinada sonrisa de su cielo. Entendía el mensaje. Quería hacerlo solo. Suspirando se volvió a sentar y vio como el castaño abandonaba la habitación, mientras le rogaba a los dioses en los que no creía, que todo saliera bien.

* * *

Tsuna trataba de controlar su respiración mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Kunugigaoka-Namimori, no muy seguro de cómo reaccionar al ver a su tutor nuevamente. Sabía que las memorias que tenía no eran de ellos dos, y nunca lo serian, pero aun así sentía un vínculo con pequeño Hitman que realmente no podía explicar.

Recostándose sobre el muro que los separaba del resto del mundo, espero que el Hitman llegara.

Por su parte Reborn debía admitir que estaba sorprendido con el tipo de seguridad que rodeaba las paredes. Parecía que habían sido diseñadas específicamente para detenerlo a él. Lo cual era cierto, pero el pequeño Hitman no sabía eso.

Finalmente llego al final del muro, donde sorpresivamente lo estaba esperando un joven castaño.

-¿Estás perdido pequeño? Las instalaciones de preescolar están al otro lado.- Comento Tsuna casualmente, sabía que estaba tentando a su suerte, pero no pudo evitarlo. Reborn rodo los ojos antes de poner la cara más inocente que le era posible hacer.

Mirando a Tsuna, hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. Por su parte, el castaño no pudo evitar sonreír divertido ante el acto del bebe. Inclinándose, alzo al bebe en su brazos, nuevamente sorprendiéndose cuando Reborn no se intentó mover.

-¿Cómo saliste? Estoy bastante seguro que la seguridad es tan fuerte que ni siquiera la mafia podría entrar.- Si no fuera por los años de trabajo que tenía, Reborn hubiera mirado al castaño que lo cargaba con incredulidad, porque enserio, ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que eso fuera una coincidencia? Ignorando ese pensamiento por el momento, tomo nota de que aparentemente esta academia tenía prescolar.

-Soy parte de la mafia y estoy buscando a Tsunayoshi Sawada.- Tsuna alzo una ceja ante esto, no muy sorprendido de que Reborn fuera tan directo. Poniendo su mejor sonrisa, siguió caminando.

-Los niños hoy en día tienen una gran imaginación.- Decir eso era suicida y la sabía, pero siendo sincero consigo mismo, siempre quiso decirle eso a Reborn, o al menos su versión alternativa siempre quiso. Pero a diferencia de él, su versión alternativa si tenía algunos instintos de supervivencia.

Tal y como lo esperaba, una pequeña pierna conecto con su barbilla, mandándolo al suelo. Gruño suavemente mientras se la masajeaba. Una pistola verde fue apuntada a su cabeza, con un muy irritado Reborn sosteniéndola.

-Deja de jugar Sawada.- Ordeno él bebe, mientras no muy discretamente le quitaba el seguro al arma. Tsuna río nerviosamente.

-Bueno, no todos los días un niño te dice que la mafia te busca…Y debe admitir…Joven…-

-Reborn.- Tsuna no pudo evitar mirar al pequeño un poco sorprendido, pues no había esperado que el Hitman de dijera su nombre.

-Joven Reborn…No hubiera sido muy inteligente simplemente revelar quién era yo. Especialmente porque todos los niños de Preescolar me hubieran reconocido.- Finalmente Reborn bajo el arma, frunciendo el ceño al darse cuenta que el reporte que tenía no se parecía al joven frente a él.

Tsuna se levantó lentamente, mirando a su alrededor.

-El horario escolar está a punto de terminar. ¿Por qué no hablamos cuando llegue a casa? Supongo que sabes cómo llega ahí.- Tsuna sabía que a Reborn no le gustaría mucho la idea, pero sus guardianes podían llegar a ser un poco…Sobreprotectivos, y honestamente el joven Vongola pensaba que no estaban listo para lidiar con un Reborn que golpeaba a Tsuna en cada ocasión.

-No.- Reborn tenía una gran paciencia, sus años de asesino le había forzado a tenerla. Sin embargo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su paciencia se estaba agotando. Además había algo en el aura de ese chico que lo incomodaba.

El castaño suspiro derrotado antes de nuevamente sentarse en el suelo, quedando frente al peli negro. En su interior rezando que ninguno de sus guardianes apareciera.

-De acuerdo. Empieza cuando gustes.- Reborn no hizo más que alzar una ceja en incredulidad antes de explicarle a Tsuna que su vida básicamente iba a cambiar drásticamente.

-Entonces… ¿Me estás diciendo que soy el heredero a la familia más importante del mundo, básicamente porque a los otros los asesinaron?-

-Si.- Respondió Reborn, mirando a Tsuna detalladamente, esperando por su reacción. Tsuna suspiro.

-Soichi tiene razón…Soy la persona con la peor suerte sobre la faz de la tierra.- Se levantó mientras hablaba, dándose la vuelta y caminando devuelta a su oficina.

-No es una buena idea ignorar a un Hitman, Dame-Tsuna.- Comento Reborn mientras se sentaba en su hombro. Tsuna sonrió con indiferencia.

-Tengo cosas que hacer. No puedo ponerme a pensar sobre la mafia en este instante.- Comento Tsuna con un suspiro, caminando por los pasillos vacíos.

Reborn opto por quedarse callado, mirando a su alrededor. Obeservo las plaquetas de los salones con confusión, pues en vez de haber un 1-A 1-B 1-D, etc. Había elementos. Lluvia, Sol, Niebla, Nubes, Rayos, Tormentas… Apretó su agarre en León, pues sabía que esto era demasiada coincidencia. Entre más caminaban, mas confundido quedaba. Pues sus salones de ciencia parecían laboratorios de la Nasa, sus salones de música y arte parecían hechos para músicos y artistas profesionales. Joder, incluso juraría que vio el set de televisión de uno de sus programas favoritos. Ni siquiera la academia de mafiosos era así…Y eso era decir algo. ¿Qué carajos era este lugar?, se preguntó Reborn internamente. Era imposible que un lugar como este fuera un simple colegio en mitad de un pequeño pueblo.

-¡Sawada!- Llamó una voz adulta. Joven y niño se giraron, viendo como un anciano profesor se acercaba a ellos.

-Sawada, sabe que es inaceptable el faltar a sus lecciones. La clase de Nano física acabo hace cinco minutos.- Regaño el profesor. Reborn sonrió con malicia, pues ahora podría…"Enseñarle" a su estudiante a no faltar clase, mucho menos de….Espera… ¿Qué?

-Lo siento profesor, tuve…Asuntos…que atender.- Se disculpó el joven, inclinando un poco la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento. Al contrario de lo que Reborn esperaba, el anciano sonrió.

-¿Preparándose para la feria de ciencia?- Pregunto con amabilidad, a lo cual el castaño respondió con un pequeño asentamiento de la cabeza.

-Con tal de que se asegure que venzamos a esos jóvenes de Tokyo, no se preocupe por faltar a clase, estoy seguro que este tema Soichi ya se lo explico.- Y con eso, el anciano profesor entro a su salón.

A Reborn solo le quedo preguntarse en qué clase de rollo se había metido, considerando seriamente la solicitud de Shamal de asignarle un psicólogo. Aunque primero tendría que encontrar al Doctor…Que llevaba más de ocho años desaparecido.

Con un suspiro, el Arcobaleno decidió que no valía la pena. Después de todo nada en esta nueva misión tenía lógica y no quería volver loco a un inocente psicólogo. Con uno era más que suficiente.

* * *

**Lo hice un poco mas largo a los anteriores...Espero que es haya gustado. **

**!El primero que me diga a que anime le hice referencia en este capi se gana un dulce! Ok no, ;-; Pero seria muy cool si lo adivinan. **

**Ya les tengo premio */\\* El que adivine me pone limite para subir el prox capi. Tiene que ser mas de una semana porque estoy en exmenes xd. **

**Nos leemos!**

**Reviw? º3º Please? **

**CIAO CIAO!**


	10. ¿Infiltrado?

**Holi! **

**Hace mucho no subo ;3; (¿Como tres semanas?) Lo shiento. **

**Un pequeño regalo para Aky Kuran e.e **

**Nos leemos al final! w**

* * *

-¿Alguno otra interrupción antes de que lleguemos a tu salón?- Pregunto Reborn mientras rodaba los ojos. Tsuna oculto su risa tras una toz discreta, pero a juzgar por la patada que casi lo tira al suelo, no fue muy discreta.

Antes de que pudiera responder, una joven con falda negra, suéter negro, camisa blanca y corbata indigo (Uniforme del colegio, lo único que cambia es el color de la corbata. Obviamente para los hombres es pantalón) Se acercó a ellos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, en sus manos un pequeño cachorro. Reborn no pudo evitar pensar que por la ropa y el entusiasmo, se veía como una mafiosa, sin contar a la pequeña creatura en sus manos.

-Tsuna-sama!- Llamo emocionada, ignorando por completo al bebe en su hombro, como si fuera una cosa normal.

-Kuran-san.- Saludo Tsuna devuelta, que al ver la mirada de su tutor, decidió explicar.

-Aky Kuran, una estudiante de tercero.- La joven asintió enérgicamente hablando con rapidez sobre el cachorro que tenía en la mano, antes de detenerse al ver el arma de Reborn.

-¿Ven tiro al blanco en preescolar? No creo que…- Comente la peli-plata hasta que vio como el niño de traje le apuntaba a la cabeza. Tsuna suspiro.

-No tengo paciencia para esto. Sigue caminando Tsuna.- Demando el Hitman, su arma aun apuntada a la joven, sus ojos en el castaño.

Tsuna asintió, dándole una mirada de disculpa a la joven, la cual solo río, prometiéndole que podían hablar más tarde antes de partir.

-¿Podrías por favor dejar de apuntarles a las personas con tu arma?- Pidió Tsuna, internamente preguntándose como Aky había logrado meter un cachorro a la escuela sin que Hibari se diera cuenta.

-No.- Sentenció Reborn, Leon volviendo a su forma original. Tsuna suspiro.

Mientras caminaban, Reborn observaba a cada estudiante que pasaba; buscaba los indicados para la famiglia de Tsuna. Le sorprendió la cantidad de opciones que había y mentalmente ya estaba haciendo un plan para elegirlos.

-Tsuna.- Llamo un peli plata cuando finalmente llegaron a la oficina del Vongola. Tsuna le sonrió a su tormenta mientras caminaba hacía su escritorio.

-¿No tienes club de arquería?- Cuestiono Tsuna mientras Reborn miraba sospechosamente al otro joven. Lo había reconocido el momento que había entrado. Gokudera Hayato, secuestrado bajo las narices de su familia hace ocho años. ¿Cómo había llegado aquí? ¿Sus secuestradores le habían lavado el cerebro e infiltrado a la academia del décimo?

El pequeño hitman sacó su arma, apuntándola a la cabeza de la tormenta. A diferencia de las otras veces, ahora si estaba cargada.

-Gokudera Hayato.- Ambos jóvenes se habían congelado desde que Reborn había sacado su arma. Los dos por distintas razones.

Gokudera _sabía_ lo sobreprotector que era Tsuna con su familia y también sabía que este no era el Reborn de sus sueños. Este no era el Reborn con el que Tsuna tenía una conexión y por esa razón, puede que este momento echara todos sus planes al caño.

Por su parte, Tsuna estaba teniendo una guerra mental. _ArmaalacabezademitormentaDeterminaratacante…Rebornnoatacarnoatacar__**N**__o__**a**__Tac__**a**__R! _

-¿Reborn? Creí que habíamos hablado sobre no apuntar tus armas a la cabeza de los estudiantes.- Tsuna se detuvo a si mismo de gruñir. ¡Era Reborn joder! Reborn no lastimaría a sus guardianes….Pero Reborn no sabía que Hayato era su guardián, esté no era **su **Reborn y tal vez nunca lo seria.

-Y yo creí haber dicho un muy firme "No" en respuesta a tu sugerencia de no hacerlo.- Respondió Reborn, notando el enojo en su estudiante pero no entendiendo el _porqué _de aquel enojo.

-Tsuna-sama, el director llamó. Quiere asegurarse de que todo esté bien para el torneo.- Hablo Gokudera, ignorando el arma en su mano y pidiéndole con los ojos a Tsuna que se calmara. Sawada asintió discretamente, asegurándole que estaba bien.

-¿Torneo?- Cuestiono Reborn, cada segundo odiando más el hecho de no saber nada sobre esta escuela. Tsuna sonrió.

-Esta Academia no siempre fue tan magnifica como ahora.- Comenzó Tsuna a hablar, caminando hacía el gran ventanal en su oficina, Reborn todavía en su hombro. –Hace muchos años era una simple escuela de un pequeño pueblo, pero cierto encuentro con un multi-millonario, amante de la educación cambio eso. –Rió suavemente antes de continuar. – Para que nuestra escuela siga siendo apoyada económicamente por ese hombre, debemos ganar o empatar contra la otra rama de la escuela, en Tokyo.-

-Es una de las mejores del país.- Continuo Gokudera, lentamente caminando hacia ellos. – Pero también lo somos nosotros.-

-Las reglas son simples, si perdemos tres años seguidos el fondo económico desaparecería.- Tsuna apuntó a los estudiantes en la planta de abajo, todos corriendo con papeles, balones, posters, carteleras, etc. –Por eso los estudiantes están tan inquietos. El año pasado perdimos por un punto, este año están decididos a ganar.-

Reborn alzo una ceja, notando como aquellos estudiantes con corbata amarilla eran los que más se movían. Los estudiantes de corbata azul lo hacían lenta pero eficazmente, la mayoría de ellos con una sonrisa en la cara. Los de corbata roja ayudaban en todo lo que podían, pero más de uno estaba gritando, al parecer tenían un mal temperamento. La mayoría de corbata morada estaba alejada, ayudando sin que nadie los molestara. Por el contrario, los de corbata índigo parecía decididos en molestar a los demás estudiantes, haciendo pequeña bromas que, aunque no dañaban todo el trabajo hecho, si lo atrasaban. Y por último, los del corbata verde parecían querer hacer cualquier otra cosa excepto estar allí y sin embargo cuando alguien parecía estar en problemas, los verdes eran los primeros en llegar.

-¿Por qué los diferentes tipos de colores en las corbatas?- Pregunto cómo quien no quiere la cosa. Tsuna y Hayato se miraron antes de que el cielo alzara los hombros.

-No te podemos revelar todos los secretos del colegio el primer día, ¿Dónde queda la diversión en eso?- Dijo Tsuna, con una pequeña sonrisa juguetona. Reborn lo mató con la mirada, pero el cielo y la tormenta decidieron ignorarlo.

Reborn observo al peli plata, aun no muy convencido de que fuera seguro tenerlo tan cerca. Se aseguraría de alejarlo de su estudiante, en lo posible sin lastimarlo mucho. Pero haría lo que fuera necesario para mantener al décimo a salvó, después de todo él era el mejor Hitman del mundo y **no **fallaría en su misión.

-Tsunayoshi vámonos.- Ordeno, mirando con cautela a la tormenta.

Tsuna miró la pila de papeles en su escritorio antes de mirar a su mano derecha, el cual asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Estoy seguro que tienes mucho que hablar con tu… ¿Tutor? Yo me encargo del papeleo.- Si no fuera por la situación, Tsuna hubiera saltado de felicidad. Después de todo, sus guardianes NUNCA se ofrecían a ayudarle con su papeleo, tenían más que suficiente con el de ellos.

Sonriéndole una última vez su guardián, salio de su oficina y rumbo a la parte trasera de la escuela.

-Este es el lado equivocado Dame-Tsuna.- Comentó Reborn, ahora más relajado ya que se habían alejado del peligro. Tendría que investigar al peli-plata.

-Esa es la entrada de la mañana. No hay muchos reporteros cuando entramos, sin embargo a esta hora es casi imposible salir, cubren la entrada como locas fans.- Respondió el joven cielo, mientras saludaba a los guardias en la puerta antes de salir.

Caminaron en silencio el resto del camino, Reborn observando el pueblo y nuevamente preguntándose como una academia de ese tipo podría estar en este pequeño y rural pueblo.

Finalmente llegaron a la residencia de los Sawada, una casa sencilla con dos pisos. Entrando, Tsuna subió directo a su cuarto sin decir palabra. Reborn alzo una ceja.

-Un jefe de la mafia siempre es educado, sobre todo con su madre.- Reprendió el Arcobaleno mientras observaba la impecable habitación frente a él. Tsuna alzo los hombros, quitándole importancia.

-Okaa-san no está.- Fue todo lo que dijo antes de dejarse caer en su cama.

Reborn lo observo por unos minutos, internamente maldiciendo a Imetsu y todos sus inútiles espías que le daban mala información.

-Tienes prohibido juntarte con Gokudera Hayato.- Sentencio el hitmana, mirando al décimo fijamente.

Tsuna se tensó.

* * *

**¿Me aman? ¿Me odian? ¿Me amorodian? **

**Se que es un poco aburrido pero no quiero que la historia vaya muy ****acelerada.**

**Espero verlos en el próximo capitulo!**

**¿Review? ;3; **

**Ciao Ciao! **


	11. Pequeñas Olas

-Eso no está a discusión.- Tsuna se contuvo a sí mismo de gruñir, de alguna forma manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro. (Pero su máscara cayó un poco, pues la sonrisa fue más peligrosa que reconfortante.)

Reborn alzó una ceja antes de asentir, estando de acuerdo con él joven frente a el. (Observaba los movimientos de su estudiante. Casa gesto. Cada expresión. Observando. Siempre observando.)

-Exacto. No hay nada que discutir. No serán amigos.- Tsuna negó la cabeza, ahora más que nunca deseando que Reborn también hubiera obtenido sus memorias de otro mundo.

-Mis amigos los elijo yo, Reborn.- Sentenció Tsuna, recostándose en su cama con un suspiro. (Un retó. Una lucha de voluntades que apenas estaba empezando.)

-¿Aceptas ser el Vongola Décimo?- Preguntó Reborn, cambiando de tema. Sí hubiera sido Dino, o el Tsunayoshi que mostraban en los reportes, Reborn lo hubiera pateado y simplemente le ordenaría que se separara de Gokudera, pero este Tsunayoshi era desconocido. Impredecible. (Reborn era el mejor Hitman del mundo. No había quien se comparará a él. Pero aquello no lo había conseguido siendo descuidado. Oh no. El Arcobaleno esperaba. Observaba y esperaba. Conseguía información y actuaba acorde a esta. Pero nunca dejaba cabos sueltos.)

Aunque se aseguraría de elegir a los guardianes correctos y a mantener a tormentas peligrosas lejos del cielo. Reborn podía sentir la llamas en Gokudera, pero su desaparición hacía años era demasiado sospechosa. No pudo evitar estar un poco decepcionado al perder tan valioso guardián. Hubiera sido un gran mano derecha.

Tsuna sonrió.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿Donde está Tsuna?- Cuestionó Yamamoto al entrar a la terraza, donde cierta Tormenta se fumaba un cigarrillo.

Gokudera suspiro, tirando el cigarro y pisándolo, pues el nunca fumaba frente a su familia. Sabía lo que le hacía a su cuerpo y lo aceptaba, pero no por eso lastimaría a los demás.

-Se fue con Reborn.- Respondió tormenta, viendo cómo los estudiantes corrían de un lado para otro.

Yamamoto miró a Gokudera por unos momentos antes de acercarse a él. Parándose a su lado, puso una mano en su hombro, cosa que en otra dimensión no hubiera podido hacer hasta dentro de muchos años, pero que en esta dimensión era un signo de la cercanía que tenían el uno con el otro. (¿Qué era una tormenta sin la lluvia que lo acompaña? ¿Qué era una lluvia sin la tormenta que lo controla en su estado más peligroso?)

-Sabíamos que llegaría, tarde o temprano.- Y las consecuencias que aquello traería, se quedo sin decir. La mano de la lluvia aún en el hombro de la tormenta, sus ojos fijos en los estudiantes.

-Me va a remplazar.- Susurro Gokudera, su ceño fruncido. Yamamoto apretó su agarre.

-Tsuna jamás lo permitiría. Estaría ofendido que siquiera pienses eso.- Sentenció la lluvia, mirando al joven junto a él con una sonrisa. Gokudera mantuvo sus ojos en los estudiantes, una pequeña sonrisa pasando por su boca al sentir las llamas calmantes de la lluvia pasar por él. (Paciencia. Tranquilidad. Seguridad. Porque incluso una destructiva tormenta necesitaba a alguien que lo calmara.)

-Solo hay que seguir el plan.- Finalizó Gokudera. Yamamoto asintió.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Iemitsu Sawada evitaba no muy sutilmente hacer el papeleo, manteniendo sus ojos en la foto de una joven castaña.

-Oh Nana... tú no me obligarías a hacer el papeleo...- Se quejó dramáticamente, cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa y dejando su cabeza caer sobre ellos.

La foto, por supuesto, no le respondió, simplemente continuo sonriendo. (Sonriendo. Siempre sonriendo. Iemitsu ignoraba el destello de sospecha en los ojos de su esposa. Nana seguía sonriendo. Paciente.) El león de Vongola suspiró, solo saliendo de sus pensamientos cuando el tan conocido sonido de su celular invadió la habitación.

Sin quitar sus ojos de la bella mujer, Iemitsu respondió el teléfono sin siquiera ver de quién venía la llamada, pues muy pocas personas tenían su numero personal.

Abrió la boca para saludar, pero la oscura y altamente irritada voz del Arcobaleno del Sol lo detuvo.

-Sí esto es lo mejor que Vongola tiene para ofrecer, sus estándares han bajado bastante.- Iemitsu frunció el ceño. Sabía que su hijo era un inútil y que volverlo un Capo sería casi que imposible, pero eso no le daba derecho al Arcobaleno de cuestionar las decisiones de la familia Vongola.

-El heredero de la famiglia no lo elija usted, Reborn.- Dijo con toda la calma que pudo manejar. Al otro lado del celular hoyo un bufido.

-No me refiero al mocoso. Los espías de Vongola son un asco. Soluciónalo.- Y con estas dulces palabras, el mejor Hitman del mundo colgó.

Iemitsu no supo si indignarse o avergonzarse de que alguien fuera de Vongola proclamara la inaptitud de sus integrantes.

Al final, decidió llamar a Lal. Estaba seguro que ella estaría mas que alegre al recibir una nueva manada de víctimas para entrenar.

En ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza que algo posiblemente estaba mal en Namimori para justificar la llamada de Reborn.

Años después, se arrepentiría de su negligencia. (Años después, Nana seguía sonriendo. La paciencia había desaparecido.)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tsunayoshi cerró los ojos, internamente preguntándose si debía preocuparse por el cambio de actitud en tu tutor.

El Reborn de su memoria era un demente, sadico y gran -pero violento- maestro.

Su Reborn estaba siendo precavido, manteniéndose a distancia y observándolo. (Como un depredador, evaluando a su víctima, preparándose para el riesgo que podría representar.)

Desde su respuesta de si iba a tomar el manto de Vongola Décimo o no, Reborn no lo había pateado la primera vez. Su cabeza lo agradecía, pero su intuición estaba en alerta máxima.

Con un suspiro, se acomodó en la cama para dormir, preguntándose las consecuencias de su decisión.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

En Italia, un anciano con cara gentil pero calculadora mente, se masajeo el pecho.

Su intuición, aunque no tan potente como la de sus antepasados, aún era dignada del nombre Vongola. Y ahora prácticamente estaba gritando "¡Peligro!". Con un suspiro resignado, decidió fortalecer los guardias en todos sus territorios.

(Y los otros capos seguirían su iniciativa, preguntándose en susurros porque Vongola Noveno se estaba preparando para una guerra. ¿Y contra quien?)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-Qué comience el juego.- Murmuró la única figura en la oscura habitación, pantallas de cámaras mostrando todo Namimori frente a él.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_No camines detrás de mi: No guiare._

_No camines frente a mi: No seguiré._

_Solo camina a mi lado y se mí amigo. _

_**Albert Camus **_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Que puedo decir... perdí la inspiración. **

**Pero bueno... nuevo capítulo. Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado. Aunque es súper corto... Tratare de hacer más largo el siguiente. **

**Oh! Mi estilo de escritura cambio un poco... ¿Qué les parece? **

**Nos leemos! **

**¿Comentarios? **


	12. Que Empiece el Juego

**¡WOW! Actualice esta historia. !No se preocupen mis pequeños pastelillos, sus ojos nos los engañan! Aunque yo tampoco me lo creo mucho...**

**Excusas y demás al final del capitulo. **

**¡Disfruten!**

**¡Nos leemos!**

* * *

-Nono.- Saludo Iemitsu, sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio del anciano.

Nono asintió como respuesta, su mirada sería. Iemitsu se sentó recto, reconociendo esto como una reunión entre los jefes de CEDEF y Vongola, y no una simple reunión de amigos.

-Reborn me llamó.- Fue con lo que empezó el mayor. Iemitsu se contuvo a sí mismo de hacer una mueca. Sabía que su hijo era un inútil pero no quería escucharlo de alguien a quien respetaba tanto como a Nono. (Oh. Pero oh. ¿Cuánto puede decir un padre ausente que conoce a su hijo? Algunas veces mentirse a sí mismo era la solución más sencilla para el joven León.)

Y Nono, independientemente de la edad, era el líder de Vongola. Y eso, a algunos les haría bien en recordar, significaba que la intuición aún brillaba fuerte en u interior.

El mayor suspiro, recostándose sobre el espaldar, sus ojos fijos en los de su subordinado. (No lo sintieron, pero una guerra de voluntades creció en sus almas, un suave naranja apareciendo en los ojos de ambos.)

(Al final, la sabiduría le ganó al conocimiento.)

* * *

El joven se inclinó, su mano derecha cerrada en un puño, sobre su corazón. Su arma, como siempre, había permanecido en la entrada de la oficina, confiando completamente en el propietario. Tras el escritorio se encontraban tres jóvenes.

-¿Yakusa?- Cuestionó una suave voz, la poca luz que entraba en la habitación haciendo imposible el saber quién hablaba.

El joven, aún sin alzar su cuerpo de los 90°, respondió. Y, a pesar de las circunstancias, ni una pizca de temor entró en su voz.

-Hablamos con ellos antes de que el presidente del comité disciplinario escuchara sobre las circunstancias.- Y el joven, aunque no podía ver la cara del otro, sabía que esto lo hacía feliz.

-Bien hecho.- Un silencio los rodeo por algunos segundos antes de que un suspiro exasperado lo remplaza.

-No tienes que dar tu reporte inclinado, Kensuke. Puedes sentarte sin toda esta formalidad.- Se quejo una jovial voz, proveniente de la esquina. Mochida finalmente se levanto, una sonrisa en su rostro.

Como respuesta simplemente alzó los hombros, causando otro suspiro exasperado.

-Puedes irte.- Dijo finalmente el jefe. Mochida dio una última reverencia antes de salir.

-¿El arcobaleno?- Cuestionó la jovial voz, que ahora, parecía de acero. El hombre tras la silla movió sus ojos a la ventana, incómodo ante el tema.

-Va a ser un problema.- Confirmó el del centro, poniendo el codo sobre la mesa y recostando su cabeza contra el puño.

Los otros dos no pudieron hacer más que suspirar.

* * *

-Tsunayoshi.- El castaño alzó la mirada de los papeles en su escritorio, encontrándose con los fríos ojos del arcobaleno.

La tristeza y nostalgia lo invadió por unos segundos, recordando aquellas memorias en que los negros ojos estaban llenos de cariño y felicidad que el Hitman le mostraba solo a unos pocos. Se contuvo a sí mismo de hacer alguno signo que pudiera revelar su luto por el padre que nunca tendría en este mundo, después de todo había aceptado que este Reborn nunca confiaría en él, especialmente con la cantidad de secretos que el arcobaleno sospechaba que tenía.

-Reborn.- Respondió, dandole una suave sonrisa que espero no fuera demasiado débil.

El Hitman se quedo en silencio, observando su expresión, antes de volver a hablar. ( Le molestaba. Le molestaba sentir que podía confiar en aquel castaño con ojos sinceros pero demasiados secretos. Pero Reborn no seguía sentimientos, por eso era el mejor. No iba a empezar ahora.) (Y, al igual que Tsuna, ignoro la extraña tristeza en su corazón al ver la desconfianza en los ojos de su estudiante.)

-¿No deberías estar en clase?- Cuestionó el Hitman, sentándose en la mesa con total tranquilidad. La máscara perfecta para un asesino. (Caballo Negro, C6)

El castaño alzó una de sus cejas. Dejando el lapicero sobre la mesa, se recostó un poco contra su silla. Internamente se preguntaba qué planeaba el Hitman, pues la experiencia le había enseñado que un Reborn calmado y tranquilo eran malas noticias para quien fuera que había provocado su ira. (Peón blanco, D3)

-Tengo un horario diferente.- Decidió responder unos minutos después, habiendo empatado la competencia de miradas que había empezado.

El Arcobaleno asintió, aunque ambos sabían que era pura formalidad, pues esto el Hitman ya lo sabia.

-¿Qué estaba pasando en la escuela?- Preguntó, sus ojos negros observando cada movimiento de su estudiante. (Peón negro, A5.)

Los labios del castaño formaron una firme línea, mientras se debatía los problemas que podría causar el revelar algo fundamente de la institución tan pronto. Aún así, sabía que había estado ocultando demasiados secretos y la paciencia de Reborn no sería eterna. De hecho, le sorprendía lo mucho que había durado.

-Se preparan para la competencia entre escuelas.- Contestó con honestidad. El ver la ceja del Arcobaleno arquearse, decidió continuar, pues estaba consciente de que Reborn estaba altamente irritado por no haber podido obtener ninguno de los secretos de la escuela mediante sus usuales métodos. (Caballo Blanco, C3)

-La rama principal de Kunugigaoka Namimoriestá en Tokio. Cada año hay una competencia entre las dos, más la otra rama en Osaka. La competencia abarca todo. Desde artístico y deportivo, hasta todas las clases académicas.- Tsuna giró un poco su silla, permitiéndolo ver el campus tras él mientras mantenía un ojo en su tutor. Con una suave sonrisa, señaló a los muchos estudiantes corriendo por el colegio, obviamente todos de algún equipo deportivo, pues el ritmo al que iban no sería posible para alguien sin la condición física necesaria. Sus uniformes habían sido remplazados por camisas blancas, la pequeña insignia al lado derecho siendo lo único que revelaba a que clase pertenecían.

-La Academia que quede de ultima perderá toda financiación para continuar. Antes éramos cuatro.- Alzó los hombros un poco, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto. -No les fue muy bien después de eso. -Miró a su tutor con una pequeña sonrisa, orgulloso de su colegio. -El año pasado quedamos de segundos, así que no estamos en peligro de perder la financiación. Pero los estudiantes están determinados a ser número uno este año.- Finalizó. Reborn agacho un poco su cabeza, ocultándose la cara con su sombrero. No tenía suficiente información y el afecto de ello estaba empezando a mostrarse. Con una sonrisa oscura, decidió que no confiaría en Vongola para darle lo necesario. La conseguiría el mismo. Y ahora, su fuente de información era nada más y nada menos que en presidente de la escuela que tanto dolor de cabeza le había causado. (Torre Negra, A7.)

-¿Por que compiten?- Reborn pudo ver claramente como la cara de su estudiante se oscurecía un poco, pero aquella expresión paso tan rápido que el Hitman no se pudo decidir en qué sentimiento representaba. ¿Ira, quizás? (Alfil blanco, E3.)

-Cada escuela enseña... diferente.- Aunque había podido ocultar sus sentimientos de su rostro, no fue completamente capaz de disimular el cambio de tono en su voz. Esto, por supuesto, no paso desaparecido por el Arcobaleno. -Es una competencia para probar is forma de educación es la mejor.-

Tsunayoshi apartó los ojos de su tutor, devolviéndolos al papeleos. Reborn decidió no presionar, al menos, por el momento.

(Y el tablero invisible se congeló, esperando para nuevamente ser usado por los dos grandes estrategas. Aunque solo uno de ellos supiese realmente a que se enfrentaba.)

* * *

-El cielo está oscuro.- Comentó una voz grave, su propietario recostándose ligeramente contra el muro junto a la ventana. Su largo cabello se movía un poco con la brisa del ventoso día.

-Hm.- Respondió la única otra persona en la habitación, observando al otro sin expresión alguna. Los papeles en los que había estado trabajando antes completamente olvidados.

Y aunque sus voces, pensamientos y acciones parecían aquellas de alguien mayor, sus cuerpos revelaban la joven edad que los maldecía.

-Eso será un problema.- Comentó el más alto, dirigiendo su mirada a los oscuros ojos que lo observaban. Su compañero, en respuesta, simplemente alzó una ceja, como si esta conocimiento fuese obvio. Y de alguna manera, lo era.

El joven de pelo largo bufó, cruzando los brazos en un gesto infantil que seguramente le daría mucho material de burla al otro joven, quien no dudó en hacerlo saber, simplemente inclinado un poco la cabeza.

El joven junto a la ventana finalmente se separó de esta, caminado al escritorio del dueño de la oficina, mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Ay cállate. Se que te displace tanto como a mi el no poder encárganos de esta molestia.- El humor abandono los ojos oscuros de más bajo, el fruncimiento de su ceño fácilmente reemplazándolo.

Ninguna otra palabras se dijo, ambos permitiendo que el trueno de afuera resonará en la habitación sin interrupción.

* * *

El silencio rodeaba por completo la habitación, algo que muchos no creían que fuese posible con más de quinientos estudiantes de preparatoria. Kunugigaoka Namimori sin embargo, siempre sería la excepción a la regla.

Impacientes, y con la emoción rondando por su cuerpo, la jóvenes observaron a su estimado presidente subir a la tarima, su siempre gentil sonrisa firmemente en su rostro.

-Hoy,- empezó. -es un día memorable para cada estudiante de esta institución. Pues, exactamente hace siete años, Kunugigaoka Namimori fue fundada.- Una pequeña celebración resonó en la asamblea antes e que todos nuevamente callaran.- Y poco a poco crecimos. Les mostramos a todos que incluso un pequeño pueblo como Namimori puede llegar a ser mucho más. Probamos que éramos dignos de tener el nombre de Kunugigaoka. -Los corazones de todos los presentes se llenaban de orgullo y determinación con cada palabra que salía de la boca de su presidente, dispuestos a hacer lo que sea para no decepcionar a la gentil alma que los había ayudado durante tanto tiempo. (Un cielo. Un cielo acogiéndolos y protegiéndolos. Y ellos, como pago, lo amaban y respetaban.) -Y la próxima semana nuevamente probaremos el valor de nuestra escuela. ¡La próxima semana, empiezan los juegos!-

Aplausos y gritos emocionados resonaron desde cada esquina del auditorio. No había un estudiante que no aplaudiese. Su determinación, a ojos entrenados, les permitía brillar suavemente con el color de sus almas.

(Y los engranes del destino empezaron a funcionar.)

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. **

**Wow.. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había pasado desde que actualice esta historia. Si alguien todavía la lee, lo siento inmensamente!**

**Como ya dije antes, no tenía ni idea de que hacer con esta historia. Pero creo que ya lo tengo un poco mas claro, por lo que DE PRONTO no me voy a demorar tanto subiendo. Aunque para ser completamente honesta abandone un poco el fandom de KHR así que necesito volver a leer un par de fanfics para inspirarme de nuevo. **

**Si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia de como quieren que la historia continué, déjenme un Review al respecto, quizás use la idea, quizás no, pero muy seguramente me inspirara. **

**Creo que eso es todo...**

**¿Comentario?**

**¿Fav?**

**¿Follow?**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Ciao Ciao!**


End file.
